Stand By You
by tdyn0
Summary: After the "break-up" that Nightwing and Zatanna had during the five year gap, Nightwing feels devastated about it and begins to think about his past with Zatanna. One-shot. First fanfic!


Hey everyone! This is tdyn0 with his first fanfic ever! Haha, anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot I simply thought of while listening to a song that is called "STAND BY U". It's a great song and I wanted to try and write a one-shot revolving around Richard and Zatanna. Anyways, enjoy! Criticism is welcome and reviews also! =)

* * *

_**Introduction**_

Five years have passed since the evening that have brought two souls together. Two souls that lingered for love, excitement, and passion. At first, these young souls were into each other, not caring about a single thing that happened around them. They displayed affections towards each other openly and passionately whenever they wanted and they had so much freedom to explore many things. But as time started to move on, these two started to view things in life differently, and had different goals to complete as they grew older. This eventually tore them apart and had them leaving behind a piece of their souls with the other. Richard Grayson to this day, still feels completely devastated over the turn of events in his relationship with Zatanna. There is not a day that passes by that he wishes he was still with her.

* * *

**Stand By You**

The day was December 31, 2016. The last day of December before the New Year started to roll in. Everyone on the team was out and about, doing their own thing. Whether it would be hanging out with their friends, loved ones or even going on a small mission ordered by the higher ups. Mount Justice was completely empty of the Young Justice team, except for one lonely soul. Nightwing was sitting at the main computer writing mission reports and looking through files without thinking much of anything. The day was going to be a long and quiet one since everyone was out, leaving their leader behind. He didn't have plans for the day since he knew he was stuck with writing mission reports for Batman and to be on standby in case anything happened.

After finishing up his mission reports, Nightwing decided to just spend the day at the cave, maybe training up a bit more or thinking of something to add to the defense of the mountain. Even though these activities kept Nightwing busy, he had a small feeling in his heart. It was a hidden feeling that was kept away for quite sometime after the "break-up". It was starting to get to him as the day progressed, irritating him to the point of giving up on focusing his tasks and just sitting out and relaxing. As Nightwing was trying to stay positive, memories started to play in his head of his relationship with Zatanna. Deep down he knew he still had feelings for her, and he never wanted "them" to end. But, as Dick became the leader, his responsibilities started to change and so did his views on keeping the relationship he and Zatanna had, safe. He sighed, running his hand through his hair and taking off his mask. No one was around, so it wouldn't be a big problem. "_Why did today get so gloomy all of a sudden?_" he thought to himself.

Staring off into the beautiful view that Mount Justice was nearby, he started to recall a certain memory of himself and Zatanna during their happiest times in their relationship.

_Flashback_

_"You know, if you don't tell me where we are going, I am going to have to perform a spell just to get back at you Boy Wonder" Zatanna said to her boyfriend with a giggle. She was blindfolded while he was leading her to an unknown place. "Just a couple of more minutes, I swear Zee!" Dick said with a small laugh._

_It was their first year anniversary since they became a couple on New Year's Eve the year before. Dick wanted to surprise her and decided to take her to a place that he absolutely thought that was gorgeous. It was a view that overlooked a town next to an ocean. He used the zeta-tube just to get them to the beautiful sight._

_"Alright, you can open your eyes now!" With that said, Zatanna slowly opened her eyes and stared in awe as she saw the beautiful scenery in front of her. There was a town that looked lively next to an ocean that looked extraordinarily amazing and radiant. Zatanna turned around and hugged Dick, surprising him in the process. She gave him a quick kiss and stared at his blue eyes. "This is wonderful Dick, it's such a beautiful view and I am so glad to have witness it!" Dick laughed as his girlfriend was beaming with joy. He knew she would have loved a place like this and he wanted to make her happy, especially on their one year anniversary. "Let's enjoy the view, shall we?" Dick said as he began to set up the dining table to their liking. _

_After their meal, Dick and Zatanna was enjoying the view. Zatanna had her head on his shoulder while he had his arm wrapped around her, giving her great warmth. "You know, I'm really glad I decided to kiss you last year on New Year's Eve" Zatanna said, blushing a bit with a smile. Dick also smiled and blushed a bit, pulling her closer to him. "I'm glad too, even though I thought I was being attacked by a pair of random lips" Dick said with a small laugh, causing Zatanna to hit him playfully with a smile of her own. They sat in silence for a couple of more minutes after the outburst, relaxing and enjoying each other's company. Then all of a sudden, Dick reached something in his pocket which caught Zatanna's eyes. "Dick... what is that you are getting out?" she asked pointing to the small rectangular box. "Oh, it's a little something I got for the most beautiful girl in the world" he replied, causing her to blush a little bit. "You didn't really have to get me anything, this view and being here with you is enough for me" Zatanna said with an honest tone and a small smile. "I know, but I wanted to show you how much I cared about you, no matter what happens" Dick said with a smile on his face. Zatanna looked at him and hugged him again before he handed her the box. It was wrapped in pretty gift paper with a bow on top. As soon as Zatanna opened the gift, she was left shock and almost had tears in her eyes._

_It was a locket shaped in a heart. The front had a sapphire gem that complimented beautifully with the whole necklace itself. Inside, there was a picture of Dick and Zatanna that one of the team mates have taken after they found that they were dating. It was a picture of them posing happily with Dick's arm wrapped around Zatanna. Zatanna noticed that there were also engravings in the locket; it said "I will always love you ~ Dick Grayson". Zatanna cried tears of joy as she wrapped her arms around Dick and gave him a long passionate kiss. "Thank you Dick, for everything. I love the scenery and I love the locket you brought for me" she said after kissing him. "Here, let me help you put it on" Dick said as Zatanna held her hair up for Dick to put the locket on. When he finished, she turned around and gave him one more kiss. Dick wiped her tears off and smiled at her. "I love you Zatanna" he said. "I love you too Dick" she said with a smile in return and brought her forehead towards his._

Dick snapped out of his flashback as he realized that he was still sitting alone at Mount Justice. He wondered what Zatanna was doing and it made him want to see her, to make up with her and go back to the things were. But, he knew that if they did, he would have to make hard choices pertaining to the team and his hero life. Dick sighed as he got up and started to walk around the base towards the living room. Maybe some TV would get his mind off of things. At least, that is what he thought. Before getting himself comfortable, he heard the name echo throughout the base.

_Zatanna Zatara. B08._

Dick raised his eyebrow in question as he heard the name echo throughout the base. It was quite odd and a coincidence to hear Zatanna's name echo throughout the base at a time like that. He headed towards the zeta-beams, looking at Zatanna without his shades or mask on. It was acceptable since Dick revealed his identity to her while they were dating, so he did not mind. "Zatanna? What are you doing here?" he asked looking for answers. "Well... I was kind of looking for M'gann, I just wanted to talk to someone about Artemis..." Zatanna said looking down. Dick mentally slapped himself and cursed at himself; Zatanna was still feeling a bit down since she lost a best friend and Dick intentionally lied to her and everyone else about Artemis really being 'dead'. "Oh, well I'm here to talk if you want to talk about it Zee". Zatanna looked at him with a bit of a surprised expression on her face, he was the only one who really called her 'Zee' and was a name he called her affectionately. She looked at him and gave him a small smile, "no, I don't think it would be right to interrupt you in your work or anything Dick" she said. "Zee, I'm basically free, so don't worry about it" he said giving her a small smile. Zatanna felt guilty as soon as she saw him smile. The "break-up" still affected her immensely because she partially felt that it was her fault. Dick looked at her with concern and then realized that it was the first time they were talking since they called it quits. It was about half a year since their "break-up", although it felt like ages for the two. "Thanks Dick, it would be nice to talk to someone about it..." as soon as she finished her sentence, she begun to give out short sobs, which caught Dick's attention. He walked up to her and pulled her close to him for a warm embrace. "It's okay... it's okay Zee, I know Artemis was your best friend and all, but we can't always be stuck in the past. We must live on in order to honor her memory and accomplishments" Dick said while Zatanna sobbed quietly into his chest. The two stood like that for some time until Zatanna calmed down.

"Thanks Dick.. for being here for me" she said, staring at him directly in the eyes. "You're welcome Zee, anything for you" he said quietly while staring back. At the moment, Dick leaned in slowly and gave her a soft kiss. Zatanna at first was surprised by the soft kiss, but leaned in to give him another kiss which turned into a passionate one. When they stopped kissing Dick stepped away from Zatanna so they can both catch their breaths. A lot of things were running through both of their minds after their 'reunion'. "Zatanna... I.." "I'm sorry Dick" Zatanna said, cutting him off before he can finish. She stared at him with new tears forming, "I'm sorry we broke up and ruined what we had, I'm sorry for not being understanding, I'm sorr-" Dick cut her off this time with a kiss. After he parted from her, he looked at her again. "Don't be sorry Zee, I think I'm the one who's at fault for letting you walk out that door" he said. "It's just that, at that time you and I were so busy. I became the leader of the team and you got into the Justice League, it just all came rushing at once". Dick wiped her tears again and took a deep sigh, causing Zatanna to look at him with concern. "We made a mistake Zee, at least that's what I honestly think". She smiled softly at his comment and put her hand to his face, caressing it, "Dick, I think it was also a terrible mistake... but it sounded reasonable at the time; I mean you were so focused on being a great leader and this idea of being an ideal hero without having to think about anything else. It worried me so much that I was afraid of completely losing you.." she said softly, "plus with you being over-protective at the time, I think that's where our disagreements came in". Dick nodded, admitting that he was over-protective of her," Zee, you know why. I don't want to lose someone so important to me... I don't want to go through all the guilt and sadness again like I did with my parents" he said to her. "Dick, you know I feel the same way, especially with my father.." she said sadly to him. "I'm sorry Zatanna... I just thought it was reasonable at the time to act that way". Zatanna nodded at him and pulled him closer to her. "I really missed you Dick... really bad" she whispered into his ear. "I missed you too Zee... so much". Dick parted from her and spotted the locket he gave to her years ago. He smiled and lifted the locket from her to view it. "This is proof isn't it Miss Zatara?" Zatanna softly smiled and nodded. She still wore it even after they broke up because she still cared for him.

A couple hours after the reunion, the couple was sitting on the couch, relaxing in each other's embrace. "You know... I think we should just take our relationship slowly now, one step at a time" Dick said to Zatanna. She nodded and dug her head deeper into his chest. "I agree.. let's actually try to reason it out legitimately before we make the wrong decisions again" she said with a short laugh. Dick gave a short laugh and smiled at her. "Zatanna, I want you to know something". "What is it Dick?" "Even though there will be obstacles and rough patches that we may encounter in life together... I want to let you know that I will always love you" Dick said, while turning his full attention to her. Zatanna looked at him and gave him a smile, "I want you to know that I will always love you also Boy Wonder, and this time, I will stand by you through the end of time" she said giving him a radiant smile. Dick nodded and smiled back "as do I, I will also stand by you through the end of time". After saying that, Dick leaned in and gave her a long and deep passionate kiss that she would never forget.

* * *

Okay! So how was the fanfic? I hope everyone enjoyed it! This fic was inspired by Tohoshinki's "Stand By U", check it out sometime if you want!  
Please, leave reviews and such so I can either be happy or sad haha. Once again, thanks!


End file.
